


A whole new world

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on rivethart's Bitty Reader Adventures world, F/M, I have permission(I promise), Kissing, megaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: Your Vertebae went pretty nuts the last time you saw him. You got thrown through the Void, through time space and dimension and into a new world. He seemed to come to his senses at the last second when you kicked yourself away from him. But it's a good thing you have the knowledge from beyond the 4th wall to assist you. Or will it?Here's to making some unorthodox friends. Right?





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from Meet the Reaper. If you haven't read that this might not make much sense. No sex despite who is featured in here. But _of course_ we can't let it go with at least a kiss goodbye. Right? ;D
> 
> Also. OMFG I lOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! All the Kudos and comments I've gotten over the months have really helped me through some bad times. I'm so so sorry for being such a lazy ass with posting _anything_. Thank you all for your patience! I've had school and work and getting kicked out of school, depression and getting institutionalized to deal with and just...fuuuck. It's been so damn crazy in my life. I'll try and get another chapter of Ties that Bind sometime. I've had some wicked nasty writers block with that one. It's been hard to figure out how to progress or where I want the story to go. I'm so sorry!!!

You woke to the sounds of someone talking to you. 

“Hey! Hey! You okay?”

Your eyes fluttered open and you groaned. Your head pounded with the rhythmic thump of your heartbeat and you rubbed it only to feel a nasty lump forming near the back of your skull.

“Are you ok honey?”

You looked behind you to see a rabbit monster with pink fur and piercings in their ears. They were wearing a dress with the shoulders cut out, fishnet arm bands and belts that looped around their rather shapely waist. 

“I...I’m sorry, what?” he held out a hand to you and you took the soft paw so he could help you to your feet. You were still in the tshirt and batman hoodie from when you had the fight with Sans and bit your lip.

“I asked if you were alright.” 

You nodded, still slightly dazed. “I..yeah, yeah I’m ok. Where am I? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

The rabbit smiled, their painted lips were a brilliant blue and you felt a twinge in your soul at the reminder of your gone-slightly-insane-from-power vertebae.

“You’re in Ebott City. In the red-light district to be precise. Did you have a bit too much to drink?” their eyes were teasing but you could hear the concern in their voice. Man, Monsters really were big sweethearts when you got to the Soul of the matter.

“I...nah...sorry I, I’m just lost. Is there anywhere where I can find a phone book? Or…” An idea struck you. “Hey, is there a Grillby’s around here?” 

The rabbit nodded. “Well, yeah, it’s about three blocks down and two to the west. Are you _sure_ you’re ok?” 

You nodded again, stuffing your hands in your pockets and being pleasantly surprised to find your phone in your right pocket. Huh...you must have stuffed it in there without even thinking about it, which made sense since you were pretty much attached at the hip to it.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just a bump on the noggin. I’m pretty thick skulled so I should be alright.” 

The rabbit put a hand on your shoulder and pat you gently. “Well, alright, if you say so. But yeah, Grillby’s club is just three down and two west, that’d be a left. You can’t miss it.” 

Nodding again you smiled gently at them. “Thanks a bunch. I really appreciate your help.”

They grinned. “No problem.”

“Oh, what’s your name by the way.”

“Steve, what’s yours?”

“It’s ____.” 

Steve held out a hand for you and you shook it. “Well, it was nice meeting you ____. Be seeing you around?” 

You giggled slightly and grinned. “Probably. Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it.” Steve waved you off and you began trucking down the street towards Grillby’s ‘club’

It really was easy to find, and the red light district was definitely something to behold. There were signs and stores advertizing all kinds of Monster aphrodisiacs, as well as Heat Aids. (you had an idea what those might have been but paid them no mind.) There were sex shops that had mannequins in the windows displaying risque lingerie and ‘toys’ as well as the occasional BDSM store. Soon enough you got to the club and you could hear the thump of music from inside. 

Timidly you went inside and looked around. The lights were down low but a spot light shone on a stage where a pole was set up for ‘dancers’. Grillby was at the bar and you couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. He had golden yellow flames for his body while his ‘hair’ was flickering in shades of blue and green. He had on a fishnet shirt and leather chaps that when he turned you saw were completely assless. The sight of his bare butt made you blush, there was no denying that Grillby was hot stuff. He wasn’t as ‘buff’ as some of the pics you’d seen of him but he was still really attractive. With a mission in mind you went to the bar and sat down. If anyone could help you, a Sans could. You were pretty confident that if you explained what happened to you, then he might lend you assistance or at least get you in contact with someone that could. Even if you’d landed in just Underlust this Sans was still a smart guy and could help somewhat.

“Heey darlin’ what’ll you have?” Grillby’s voice was smooth and flirty and you couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Actually...I...I don’t really have any money but I...I’m kind of in need of some help. I...there’s someone I’m looking for. No he doesn’t owe me money or anything I just...I just need to talk to him.” 

You fidgeted with the sleeve of your coat, noting that there was a bloody skeletal handprint on it and you didn’t miss Grillby’s attention going to the reddish stains on your clothes. 

“Oh? And who’re you looking for?”

His voice had lost the flirty tone to it as he realized that the red was blood. 

“I...I need to talk to Sans...please? Do...can you get in contact with him? I...I’m in some trouble and I feel like he’s really the only one I can trust right now.” He wasn’t your Sans, no, that Sans had lost his mind from power. At least he had for a moment there. You saw when his head had cleared while you’d been in the Void, just before you were flung through time and space to wherever this was. 

“I don’t know…” Grillby’s voice was skeptical, and you couldn’t blame him. Here you were, a strange woman, asking about (you assumed) his best friend, with blood on your clothes and a haunted look in your eyes. 

“Grillby…” you looked up at him straight in the eye. “I don’t mean any harm to him. Honestly I don't. I’ve been through a hell of a day, flung through time, space and dimension. I’ve landed here in a city, in a world where I don’t know the rules nor do I know anybody except by name and reputation and I...I…” tears started in your eyes and you blinked them away. No, you wouldn’t cry, you wouldn’t...ah shit...too late now. “I’m scared, I’m alone, I don’t have any money or anywhere to live, and the one who’s supposed to be the love of my life has my daughter but he...he...I…” You sniffed grossly and lay your head on the bar to sob as your heart broke. 

“Hey...hey...ok...ok. I’ll call him. I can’t stand to see a pretty woman cry.” Grillby’s very warm hand carded through your messy hair as he pet you gently. You nodded through your tears and he left to go make the call.

You heard the sound of a glass being set next to your head and looked up, eyes red from tears and sniffled. There was a tall glass of _something_ next to you. “But...I can’t pay for this.” 

Grillby waved your words away. “It’s on the house, you seem like you need it. It’s spider cider. I get it from Muffet’s. It’s non alcoholic and should make you feel a little better.”

His voice was gentle and he lay a hand on yours to give it a soft squeeze. You looked up and smiled at him before grasping his hand in yours. You couldn’t help yourself though and pulled him forward over the bar a little, you kneeled on the stool and gave him a firm hug. 

“Thank you so much Grillby. I know we just met but….I’ll never forget this kindness.”

He was stiff for a moment before putting an arm around you and patting your back. “It’s alright. And you’re very welcome.”  
You gave him one last small squeeze before picking up the glass. You took a sip of the warm cider and hummed at the crisp taste of apples that followed with something tangy. Probably the spiders in it. The idea didn’t gross you out as much as you thought it would and you could feel a warmth building in your chest where your soul resided. 

Sighing you sat down only to startle as you felt the air shift in the stool next to you. 

“heya babe. what brings a sweet lookin’ thing like you here?” You looked over to see, yup, that was lust Sans. Holy shit, he was SHORT. He had on the tell tale black crop top with the cyan heart on it, the sleeveless purple vest with the light blue fur along with the low riding black leather pants with the blue boots. 

A faint blush dusted your cheeks as you took him in. He was doing the same with you, and you noticed his eyelights linger on the blood on your hoodie. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding and blinked. “I...heh. Well, it’s a looooong story. Can we get a booth to talk in private?”

You worried your bottom lip and rolled the glass in your hands as you watched him contemplate your request. 

“alright sweet thing, we can go and ‘talk’.” He got to his feet and held out a hand to you. With a pensive smile you took his phalanges in yours, it wasn’t surprising at how warm his bones felt considering that your Sans was the same way. You grabbed your drink in the other and downed it, relishing in the feeling of the healing magic making your headache, thankfully, go away.

He lead you to a back room and closed the door behind you two. You stood and leaned against the wall as he walked over to you, a hand went onto the wall next to your head and in spite of him being an inch or so shorter than you, he had that predatory feel about him, and not in a good way. 

“alright sweets, you wanted to talk, so let’s talk. who are you, and why are you here?”

You looked at the serious expression on his skull and sighed. “Well...my name is ____ ____, and I’m mated with a Sans. I don’t know if you’ll believe me if I just told you but I thank my lucky stars that I still have this.” You took out your phone, ignoring him tensing for a moment at the movement, (you were sure he was ready to dodge any attack you might throw and tried to not take offense at his caution). You pulled up the picture gallery to show him the skelfies that you and your Sans had taken together. 

Lusty glanced over the pictures before looking up at you. “dayumn, he’s a biggun isn’t he? heh, bet he’s a real _monster_ in bed.” You laughed at his pun much to his delight. 

“Yeah, he really knows how to _bone_ a girl right properly.”

He chuckled at your own joke before handing you your phone back. “alright, so you’re with another _bonehead_ like me. so what’re you doing here and not with him?” 

You sighed and walked to the table so you could slide into the plush seats that sat in a U formation around it. 

“Well, as I said, it’s a long ass story. But I’ll truncate it the best I can. I’m from an alternate dimension, obviously, but mine is very different from any of the other timelines. Monsters don’t exist, magic isn’t really a thing, and the story of the kid, Frisk; going through the underground to free everyone down there is from a video game. Somehow from a lightning storm Sans, _my_ Sans, wound up in my world. Evidently from what he told me he’d been messing with the machine in his lab when it suddenly powered on and seemed to explode. He ended up in the basement where I was living at the time with my now ex-husband. Long story as I said. He figured that he’d need to get enough power to make the jump back to his world. So I came up with a plan, he absorbed the souls from the patients at the retirement home I worked at, the people were already dying and well, from what I can guess the fast jump in LV and the overpower of the souls drove him a bit...crazy. He tried to take my soul at the end because it was much stronger than the ones he’d already gotten, including the healthy young nurse he killed. We fought when he shortcutted us home after I found him covered in blood. He grabbed me when he was about to make the shortcut Home, my kid came downstairs, jumped on him thinking he was going to hurt me. He had her, and myself midway through the Void when I kicked away and well...was lost. I woke up in an alley here, some bunny name Steve helped me out and told me where to find Grillby’s place. And here I am. I...can you help me? Is this just a city with your timeline in it?”

Lusty sat back listening patiently before he whistled. (how??) “that’s one hellova story there sweetness. to answer your question, no, this isn’t just my timeline here. somehow the entryway to the underground connected to the other timelines and so we have one big megaverse. there are the other alternate universes here and an established government between the respective Asgores and Toriels, and each ‘verse is defined by ‘clans’ so to speak. there’s an alpha verse established too, cause they were the first to emerge.” 

You leaned back and crossed your arms under your breasts. “An alpha verse….hmm...is...is that Sans one that wears a blue hoodie? Drinks ketchup, is about as tall as you and has a sweet innocent cinnamon roll for a brother?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, he’s working with the royal scientist Alphys and helps with other stuff too. lucky guy got in on the gold trade before the market crashed too, so he’s freakin loaded.” 

You nodded in understanding. That made sense, Sans is a smart guy. “Um...hey, have the um..well, bara type monsters come out? Like my Sans?” Your voice was hopeful but it was dashed when he shook his head. 

“nah, nothin’ like what i saw, but, hey...look...i know you’re in a bind right now and somehow...i mean i feel a pull towards you, it might be the bond you have with your sans resonating with me, sooo. maybe you can come stay with me and my bro?” 

You looked up at him with surprise. You were _hoping_ that this would come about, but you didn’t really expect it. In fact you’d been prepared to find a homeless shelter or something because you didn’t really want to be a burden on anyone. But it seemed that Fate had a Mary Sueish surprise ready for you with this windfall. 

Fuck, there had to be a catch.

“You...you sure?” 

He shrugged and leaned back, his eyelights taking you in. “sure...besides, pap would be thrilled to have a human in the house to...practice on.”

His grin turned up into a lecherous smirk and you could feel your face heating up. What was it with this guy, or any VERSION of this guy, getting you to blush so easily!!?

“I...heh…*cough* well, I appreciate the offer.” 

He nodded and got to his feet, holding a hand out to you. “well, let’s seal the deal. shall we?”

You looked at him suspiciously but rose and took his hand. He immediately pulled you in, holding you close and cupped your cheek. “S..s..sans?” you squeaked, earning you a chuckle. 

“well, where i’m from, we seal deals with a kiss.” 

“I..I…” AAAAND there was the catch. Damn it, you couldn’t say that you didn’t _want_ to kiss him, you were very intrigued due to his reputation, plus this kind of behavior shouldn’t surprise you but it still took you aback for a minute. “O..okay…” you relented. As long as it was just a kiss you’d be fine. Right? You could handle some flirting and stuff. You’d just have to keep in mind to be on high alert to keep these boneheads out of your pants. The guilt from that kind of disloyalty you didn’t think you could handle. 

He leaned in and placed his teeth against your lips, and you couldn’t help but respond. Marveling on how the bone around his mouth became malleable and formed ‘lips’ of his own. A hand traveled down your back to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze making you give a small mewl in response. He took advantage and delved his purple tongue into your mouth. The taste was indescribable and you groaned at the nearly familiar feeling of his magic against your own tongue. Holy fuck could this guy kiss!! You didn’t even realize when he’d pinned you to the wall, hiked up your leg around his pelvis and ground into you. The sensation made you moan and yelp at the same time. The hand not securing your thigh moved up under your shirt to caress the soft skin of your stomach but as soon as he began to cup your breast you (reluctantly) pulled yourself together and pushed him back a little roughly. 

“I...I think that’s enough from you. Sweet singing stars you’re good at that.”

He laughed at your flustered state and shrugged. “s’what i do. it’s a shame, you sure you don’t wanna continue?” His voice was sin incarnate and you felt your lower half tighten in arousal. 

You took a shuddering breath and closed your eyes to center yourself. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m not gonna lie, I like you Sans, you’re pretty much everything that I’d expected from what I knew about your universe. But, I’m loyal to MY Sans. And I can’t betray him for one (and I’m sure it’d be mind blowing) night in bed with you. Or with your Paps...or both...or...ah shit I’ll shut up now.”

He laughed at your words. “hahaha! kinky, i like it! you’re down for a menage a trois, ey?” He took a step forward “that could be arranged you know.” 

Your face lit up like a beacon. “Ffffffuuuuck...No, NO, no nonono. Th-that won’t be necessary. Kisses I think I can handle. But...just no. I’m loyal to my Sans, loyal ya hear!” You made a determined face and pumped your fist down which made him laugh harder at your antics. 

“alright alright sweetness. i get it. i’ll lay off….for now. no promises about my bro though.” 

“Hnnnngg….” you hid your face in your hands and took a deep breath to let it out violently and look at him. “Ok! I can do this...shit this is gonna be hard isn’t it?”

“it gets harder y’know.” he winked at you and it actually made you laugh. You pushed his shoulder lightly. 

“You know what I mean, ya perv!” your words held no bite though. 

“yeah i know, i know. lets let grillbz know everything’s kosher and we’ll make like…” 

You interrupted “make like a baby and head out?” 

He blinked at you and laughed at the joke. “i think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

You giggled as you followed him back out onto the main floor.


End file.
